


Sticky Webs

by ironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspiderling/pseuds/ironspiderling
Summary: Day Two of WFFC//Consensual Non-Con: Bucky and Peter spice up their bedroom life by doing a little roleplay.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Sticky Webs

Peter felt uneasy as he walked up the stairs to his and Bucky’s apartment. He kept looking back at the man following him to see if he was still there. He was.

After Peter let himself into the building, he broke out into a run. He had to get into his apartment and lock the door. His heart hammered in his chest when he heard the heavy footfalls of the man behind him, still following.

“Stay away!” Peter yelped.

The man said nothing as Peter rushed to his door. He took a second too long fumbling with the lock, and then any chance of getting away was lost. The man shoved him into the apartment and closed the door.

Peter backed away as the man crowded his space. “What do you want? Money? I’ll give you my wallet, here!” Peter cried.

The man smiled. “Are we alone?”

“M-my boyfriend’s on his way here. He’ll be here any minute!”

“We got time then.” The man advanced, and Peter tried to run.

“Please, don’t.”

The man didn’t reply, so Peter glowered, “Fuck you.”

“That’s the plan.” He pushed Peter back onto the bed.

Peter looked up at the man’s blue eyes and couldn’t help but smile. He bit his lip to conceal his slip-up.

“I knew you were faking,” Bucky said, rolling with Peter’s mistake. “You’re so desperate for a cock you’ll let anyone use you. Look at that smile.”

“Stop it,” Peter struggled.

“I bet I’m not the first one to follow you home,” Bucky insisted, tearing Peter’s jeans off his body. He lined up his cock with the boy’s hole and pressed in. It was almost too easy.

“Stop,” Peter cried.

“No.”

Peter kept fighting, trying to push Bucky off him.

“That’s it?” Bucky asked. “Come on. Make it worth my while.”

Peter fought harder, pushing against the man’s chest with all of his strength.

“Fuck,” Bucky grunted, picking up his pace. He swatted Peter’s arms away like they were nothing. “I could tell just by looking at you…oh fuck. I knew you wanted it.”

It got harder and harder for Peter to pretend he wasn’t enjoying it when he saw Bucky’s expression.

“No I didn’t,” Peter argued. “Asshole!”

Bucky growled. “Shut up and take it.”

Peter whined, his dick hadn’t gotten the message that he was supposed to be hating this. Bucky was just too goddamn sexy. And that dirty mouth… “Fuck,” Peter groaned. His cock was caught in between his chest and Bucky’s, and with the way his boyfriend was pounding into him, he wouldn’t last long.

Without warning, Bucky’s body stiffened, and he came inside Peter with a ragged moan.

Peter lifted his hips from the bed to chase the contact he had with Bucky’s body. He came silently, clenching his eyes tight as he rode the sensation through.

Bucky rolled off Peter with a satisfied sigh before zipping himself away.

“How was that?”

“Perfect,” Peter sighed. “Next time let’s try a little rougher.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
